


Mother Knows Best

by beggsyboo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Pre-island, island still happens though, other characters and tags may be added later, prom is a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: Awkward Felicity moves to Starling City with her mother and meets the handsome Oliver Queen.  They become friends ignoring their deeper feelings due to their different goals and social status only to come together later when Oliver must save his city after he spent five years being tortured and trained to become a person Felicity barely recognizes.Is Felicity strong enough to help him become the hero he is meant to be?





	1. Baccalaureate 2006

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, any copyright infringement is accidental.
> 
> I got the idea for this piece when I was reminiscing how my mother told me I should dating my now husband a few nights before my high school graduation. He had moved to my area from South Carolina because they had family in Pennsylvania and while I am not a genius like Felicity, I was very awkward in high school (still am honestly) and he and I just clicked. We came together 4 years later when we were both single and married 2 years later. We now have a 4 month old little boy. I used that as inspiration while thinking about my favorite characters.

 

The night of the baccalaureate of the senior class of Starling City Prep, Felicity Smoak stood outside the doors watching Oliver Queen talk to his friends. She longed to really belong and the only one who showed her any kindness was Oliver. He didn’t treat her as if she was unworthy because she moved to Starling City with her mother Donna, a cocktail waitress from Vegas. Felicity and her mother moved there when Felicity got into the school because of her grades and since her father left when she was 7, there was nothing keeping them from moving. So for now, they lived in a simple 1 bedroom home while her mother worked two jobs to support them since Felicity’s school was covered through her scholarship. Because of this, Felicity and her mother were often snubbed at events since they didn’t come from money like the majority of the students at school.

Oliver Queen glanced her way and waved to his friends and walked towards her. She nervously shuffled her feet and looked anywhere but him until he stopped in front of her.

“Hi Felicity,” he said in a deep voice.

Oliver was stunning even with a terrible haircut that made him look more like a serial killer than the young man that towered over her with striking sapphire eyes, chiseled jaw, and the ability to wear a suit better than anyone there.

“Hello Oliver. Umm…ready for graduation?” Felicity asked.

Oliver nodded while putting his hands in his pockets. Little did they realize, that Donna was watching them through the crowd. The two couldn’t help but smile at each other as they easily fell into conversation until Oliver was called away. Donna walked towards them as Oliver said good bye to Felicity and watched her daughter’s face fall as he walked over towards Laurel Lance, an equally stunning senior with long slender legs, perfect shiny hair and a brain that matched her beauty.

“Felicity,” Donna spoke jarring her daughter’s attention away from the scene.

“Oh, hi mom.”

“Who’s that?” Donna shifting her chin towards Oliver.

“Oliver Queen.

“Oliver Queen? Isn’t his family the ones who run Queen Consolidated? The place you talk about all the time.”

“Yeah. Anyways, are you ready to go?” Felicity asked her mother.

“Sure dear. Why aren’t you talking to him some more? Especially with his family and he’s very cute?” inquired Donna. Donna and Felicity began walking towards their small used car away from the group of seniors.

“I don’t exactly fit in here mom. Besides, guys like that don’t fall for girls like me. They have perfect girlfriends that they aren’t even faithful to because they can get any girl they want,” Felicity responded begrudgingly as they reached the car.

Donna paused before opening her door, “Well, I think he liked you and you might be surprised what can happen when you take a chance.”

“Like I said mom, he has a girlfriend and he couldn’t possibly want me when he can have anyone else. Drop it please. I just want to go home and prepare for my valedictorian speech tomorrow.” Donna and Felicity drove away.

Oliver watched them drive away.

“Oliver?” Laurel touched his cheek to get his attention, “what are you looking at?”

“Nothing.”


	2. Why aren't you going to prom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, any copyright infringement is accidental.
> 
> October can't come fast enough!
> 
> Feel free to comment

Felicity Smoak was a 16 year old senior that was already accepted into the computer sciences and cyber security programs at MIT while the other students in SC Prep could easily buy their way into Ivy League colleges without the grades to match. She and her mother Donna moved from Vegas when she received the scholarship to attend Starling City Prep. Her mother was a beautiful blonde cocktail waitress at two of the best hotel casinos in Vegas but that wasn't exactly respected in the high society of the city. They just packed their bags moved out of their simple two bedroom apartment and moved into a small 2 bedroom townhouse on the good side of the Glades. While Felicity earned extra money by tutoring to save for her move to Cambridge the following year, Donna Smoak worked three jobs in restaurants and the grocery store in order to afford the cost of living in SC, although it was equal to that of Vegas. Hotel casinos pay far more money and there aren't too many $100 tippers at a pizzeria.

When she got a scholarship to the most prestigious high school in Starling City, Felicity Smoak didn't expect to be treated like this. Yes, the majority of the students were the children of one percenters but surely her family's lack of money was negated by her intelligence. But apparently being a genius wasn't something to be proud of when the rest of you was an awkward, babbling, nerdy brunette that failed to inherit her mother's natural effervescence when dealing with others. Of course, the parents appreciated her genius level IQ and her willingness to tutor their children but their children were anything but appreciative.

Not all were unintelligent, most just didn't try hard enough as Felicity found out when tutoring. One such person was Oliver Queen and he was the only person who treated her as if she belonged there. The fact that he could already be a model with his handsome face, tall fit physique and smile that could turn Felicity into a puddle of glue didn't hurt and often allowed him to get whatever he wanted and if that didn't, his family's money did. Felicity had a tutoring session with him in 20 minutes and found herself in the bathroom touching up her lip gloss. She wasn't a girly girl by nature considering she often preferred computers over people but lip gloss was her armor in many ways and her mother told her that sometimes armor is important when dealing with people who think they are better than you. Plus, she would be seeing Oliver and there was just something about him that made her feel all fluttery.

She walked to the library and saw Oliver was already there. While he was regularly late to class, he was never late to a session which surprised and intrigued her. He was a bit of a mystery and to Felicity mysteries needed to be solved.

“Hello Oliver,” she spoke and he turned to face her with a grin on his face.

She called it her Felicity grin as if seemed different than the fake smile he gave everyone else. Even his gorgeous on/off girlfriend Laurel Lance. Gorgeous Laurel was the daughter of a detective, was brilliant and planned on being a lawyer after she went to Standford.

“Hi Felicity,” his voice warming her insides, “You going to prom this Saturday?”

Felicity shuffled through her book bag, “Not likely, so I noticed your mother called and said your English grades have greatly improved but that your science could use a little help...what?” she noticed he was just staring at her.

“Why aren't you going to prom?” he asked.

“What does it matter?”

“I don't know. You're only a senior once and I rarely see you do anything else but study or eat when we go to BBB. I was just wondering,” Oliver appeared slightly nervous.

“Well, there are more important things I could be doing on Saturday besides going to a prom that I not only don't have a date for but don't have a dress for. In fact, I only got tickets because my mother forced me but she has to work so I can probably get away with not going.”

“Why don't you have a date?” he grabbed his science book from his bag.

“You're the only one who treats me like I exist outside of class and these sessions. Nobody else recognizes me beyond the poor girl from Vegas who got a scholarship. So, back to science,” Felicity answered trying to hide her frustration at his questioning.

He put a hand on her shoulder, “Hey, I didn't mean to upset you and personally, I think it is impossible not to recognize you.”

Felicity tried to control the butterflies in her stomach but she couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face. Her mother called it her Oliver smile.

“Can we just study please?”

“Yeah, but I think you should go.”

It was at that moment that Felicity almost decided she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://www.wordpress.com/christinabeggsblog


	3. Text Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, any copyright infringement is accidental.
> 
> I'll admit that I am not a big fan of this chapter but I wanted to show more of Oliver and Felicity's friendship before moving on to the bigger more exciting chapters of the story.
> 
> Feel free to comment.

Felicity stood in front of her mirror staring at her reflection. She was wearing the magenta strapless her mother got her for the prom.

“Oh, baby girl. You look so pretty!” her mother squealed from the doorway causing Felicity to jump.

“MOM, oh my god, don't you knock!”

“I'm your mother and you look great. I'm so glad Oliver asked you to go.”

Felicity rubbed her hand across her face, “Mom, I told you Oliver and I are NOT dating. AND I don't know if I am going to go.”

“Then, why are you staring at yourself in that dress?”

“Honestly,” she said turning towards her mother as she sat on her bed, “I have no idea why. I got home after the study session with Oliver and he had asked me if I was going. And...and...I don't know. It's stupid.”

Donna walked over to her daughter and sat next to her, taking her hand to run through Felicity's chocolate brown hair.

“You started thinking about what it would be like when he saw you in this dress and if he would finally see you.”

Felicity sniffled and wiped the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes, “Dumb, right? I'm a genius, an actual genius, and I just want him to notice me for something other than being a genius.”

She took her daughter in her arms, “You're not dumb. You're in love. And I think, date or no date, you should go to the prom and wow them. Show them that you can't hold the Smoak women down.”

She chuckled at the way her mom said it, “Thanks mom but I don't think so.”

“Felicity Meghan Smoak, I know that this move wasn't easy for you. It was the best move for us for your education but I know that, well, you don't always receive the best attention from others because of our lack of funds. I remember what it was like watching my parents work all the time and be treated poorly by someone else because they thought they were better. Your father left because he thought he was better. You get your brains from him but you get your strength from me. And you are so strong, baby girl.”

Felicity smiled at her mom, “You're right. I do get my strength from you.”

“Damn right.”

* * *

 

“So, my dress is black,” Laurel said as she sat in Oliver's bed.

Her voice brought him out of his head.

“What you say?” Oliver asked.

“Geez Ollie, pay attention. I said that my dress is black.”

“Okay, dress for what?”

“The PROM. Tell me you got tickets,” Laurel huffed.

“Oh, that. Yes, I got tickets. So your dress is black?”

“Yes, and I think you should get me a red rose corsage.”

“Okay. Anything else?” Oliver asked with the hint of an eye roll.

“Just you and on time for this one. You hear me?” Laurel playfully scolded him.

“I will. I promise,” he looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Laurel went to kiss him when her phone went off. She saw that it was her mother texting her about dinner.

“I'm gonna have to go soon. You were late.”

“I said I'm sorry. The studying went longer than expected and I drove Felicity back to her apartment.”

“Why can't Felicity get her own ride from your tutoring sessions?”

“I just didn't want her to ride the bus. She lives in the Glades.”

Laurel took a deep breath, “And that's super sweet of you but you know she has a crush on you. She probably kept you there longer just to flirt with you.”

Oliver could sense Laurel's jealousy. He wasn't being completely truthful. The session did last longer but because they were talking more than they were studying.

“I don't think it is flirting if she is describing the importance of technology in our lives,” Oliver tries to reassure her.

“I know she doesn't have a chance. I mean look at her; she is so not your type but after everything we are finally on track. I'll be going to law school and you will get your business degree. I'll be a district attorney and you'll run QC. I just don't want someone messing with the plan. You know?”

Oliver hasn't been the best boyfriend. In fact, he was a terrible boyfriend. He cheated. A lot. But Laurel either never found out or just forgave him. She acted like maybe she could change him by talking about plans. Date plans, college plans, life plans. She always had a plan and when it got to be too much, he found somebody and screwed around. The girls didn't care and he was too busy trying to escape her plans to think about why he was really doing it. He just couldn't talk to Laurel when she got like that. He could talk to Felicity. Felicity never judged but he could always hear the disappointment in her tone. The tone that said no matter what she thought of Laurel, Laurel deserved better which made him apologize. He has come to realize he apologizes more for Felicity's sake than for Laurel's. He doesn't want to disappoint Felicity.

“Anyways, you don't want to be late for dinner,” Oliver quickly changed the subject.

“No, I can't be late for the nightly review of the Lance family dysfunctional dinner.” Laurel started to get up from his bed to leave.

Oliver got up and followed her to the door of the mansion.

“See you in school tomorrow, Ollie,” she gave him a peck on the lips and left towards her car.

Once he was back in his room, Oliver laid on his bed and looked at his phone. He wanted to text Felicity and talk to her about all the plans Laurel had talked about. Felicity always told him that he should do what makes him happy and that he didn't have to live for his parents, teachers, or even Laurel just because they thought they knew better.

**O: Hey**

**F: Hi**

**O:Sorry you got home so late, was your mom mad?**

**F: She got home an hour ago so she didn't know I was late**

**O: Oh ok**

**F: Yeah...so what's up**

**O: What you mean**

**F: You knew that my mom wasn't home because her car wasn't there when you dropped me off so it was your way of starting a conversation before talking about what you really want to talk about**

**O: You got all that from a few lines a text?**

**F: More like from spending almost an entire school year watching you avoid things**

**O: I guarantee you're the only one who would have noticed that**

**F: So you do want to talk?**

* * *

Felicity looked at her phone. Oliver would usually text her when he wanted to talk and they couldn't meet. Over the school year, he became her best friend. He didn't treat her like she was dirt because she was there on scholarship and graduating a year early and she didn't assume he was a dumb lazy billionaire that didn't care about anyone. She saw how much he hated disappointing his family, his teachers, and Laurel so she refused to be like them and offered her own brand of support with a touch of tough love and advice.

**O: Laurel started about her plans again.**

**F: And you tried to cut her off by telling her not to be late for dinner, sound about right?**

**O: Almost exactly.**

**F: So instead of talking to your GF about what you want, you talk to me who is NOT your GF.**

* * *

Something about seeing the not in reference to her status as his girlfriend bothered him. He wasn't sure why but lately he seemed to be noticing certain feelings about his not girlfriend. Somehow little things like the way her forehead crinkles when she is hyper focused, or the passion she has in her eyes when talking about technology, or just her face. Oliver shook his head. He didn't need to open that can of worms. Felicity deserved much more than a lazy cheating playboy billionaire.

**O: You just get it**

**F: Oliver, you need to talk to her about these things. I love that you talk to me and I don't want that to change but these aren't just Laurel's plans for Laurel, she is including you based on assumptions that you are going to do what your family wants. I know you don't want to disappoint people but isn't being pressured to do something worse?**

**O: I know you are right.**

**F: I usually am.**

**O: You're remarkable**

* * *

 

Felicity smiled at his last text.

**F: Thank you for remarking on it.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saw the Arrow trailer!
> 
> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://www.wordpress.com/christinabeggsblog


	4. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity decides to go to prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, any copyright infringement is accidental.
> 
> Feel free to comment.

Felicity slammed the door.   Her mother wasn’t home to ask her about the mascara streaks the tears left.  She threw herself on the bed and sobbed into her pillow she clutched.

Three Days Ago

“Hey Barry, are you going to prom?” asked Felicity in their study period.

“Iris, Wally, and I were going to go.  Joe’s even rented a limo for the night. Why?”

Barry Allen was her only friend at SC Prep besides Oliver.  He was boyishly cute and into science.  They bonded over their shared love of Dr. Who.  She got a long with his foster brother and sister but she had more in common with Barry and he could follow her rambles.

“I hate to ask but do you think I could tag along?  I wasn’t going to go but I decided not to miss out on the tradition even if it is a slightly archaic one reminiscent of dances for families to show how much better their child is than another. And my mom got me a dress so I don’t want to disappoint her,” Felicity rambles out.

“Wow, I think that was your longest babble yet.  I don’t see why not.  I’ll let them know and we will pick you up.  Maybe go to Big Belly beforehand or something.  That’s what we were going to do,” replied Barry.

“Awesome, let me know.”

Later that night, Barry texted her a thumbs up.  She had a ride to the prom.  She didn’t tell Oliver that she was planning to go as he talked about why she should go at his tutoring session.  For some reason, Felicity wanted it to be a surprise.

Earlier today

“I am so glad you decided to go tonight, sweetie,” Donna said excitedly when she told her mother, “We have so much to do, nails, hair, makeup!”

“Mom…mom…calm down.  I don’t need all that stuff,” Felicity’s eyes wide with panic at the thought of all that and the money it will cost.

“Hush, baby girl.  You only get one prom,” her mother replied raising her finger to Felicity’s mouth, “We can afford a little extra primping for this.”

Felicity grinned at her mother, “Okay.”

“Good.  Now, get dressed we don’t have much time.  I need to call Miss Jane to see if she can do your hair.  You need a little oomph if you are going to impress Oliver,” her mother winked and walked out her door.

“I’m not trying to impress…oh, never mind.”

Her mother called her friend and was able to get in to do her hair and took her to Fancy Nails.  Felicity had them put flowers on her finger tips but put pandas on her thumbs to maintain a little bit of her personality.

“Pandas Felicity?  Really?”

“What?  I am not used to all this and I am not a girly girl. And I like pandas, so there,” Felicity said sarcastically causing her mother to roll her eyes.

“Okay, baby girl.  We have some time before we go to Jane’s; how about we get tacos?”

She nodded and they walked to the local Mexican restaurant they always went to.  After they placed their order and found a booth to sit in, Donna started asking questions.

“Why have I never met Oliver?”

Felicity looked at her mother and swallowed the food in her mouth, “We usually study somewhere else like the library or Big Belly.  I’ve only been to his house or should I say mansion once but I told him it made me nervous so we stopped going there.”

“Why were you nervous?  And excuse me, did you say mansion?”

“Yeah, mansion.  His family has a lot of money and I know we were surrounded with rich people at the casinos but it feels different.”

“Because you like him,” Donna supplied.

Felicity just nodded.  By the time they were finished eating and talking, it was time for her to get her hair put up.  Her mother and Jane convinced her to work with her natural curls and do a simple braid around the back to keep the hair away from her face and just the hair fall down her shoulders.  Felicity normally didn’t do a lot with her hair except straighten because she hates the natural frizzy state of her hair.  Once everything was done including her makeup, Felicity and Donna went home so she could get dressed and Donna left for work.  Before she knew it, Barry texted her that they were on their way to pick her up.

* * *

 

Two hours ago

“Oliver, you're going to be late to pick up Laurel,” Moira Queen shouted.

Oliver looked at his phone to see what time it was. He texted Tommy to let him know he would pick up Laurel, Carrie, and him soon.

“I know, I know. I'm coming.”

He rushed down the stairs and stopped right in front of his mother, father, and Thea, his sister.

“Well, how do I look?”

“Like a penguin,” Thea replies with a childish giggle.

“Ha ha Speedy,” he rubs his hand on her head.

“Don't call me that!”

“Thea don't make fun of Oliver,” Robert, his father, spoke.

“Okay, daddy. Sorry, Ollie.”

Moira tugged at Oliver's bow tie to straighten it.

“Please try to be in before dawn this time, Oliver,” his mother said with a knowing look that she was wasting her breath.

He replied with an equally knowing grin, “Okay, mom. I'll try.”

He waved good bye and walked out to the limo that was waiting to take them to the prom. As he sat in the back seat as they drove through the city to pick up his friends, he was looking at his recent text messages. Five were from Laurel with varying ways of saying not to be late, one from Tommy about how epic tonight would be with Carrie Cutter but none were from Felicity. He had sent her one earlier just saying hi and she hasn't responded.

**O: Are you mad at me?**

**F: No, why?**

**O: I said hi earlier and I just hadn't heard from you**

**F: I'm sorry. I haven't had my phone most of the day. Mother daughter thing**

**O: So long as you aren't mad at me**

**F: I'm not. Shouldn't you be leaving for prom?**

**O: Picking up Tommy soon**

**F: Have fun tonight**

**O: I would if you would be there**

**F: You should have felt that eye roll all the way from the Glades**

**O: Yeah kinda**

**F: Still have a good night and try not to have pants-less pictures taken as I do not want to see them when I destroy them**

**O: It happened once. Ok, maybe twice.**

**F: 4, 4 times.**

**O: ;)**

**F: :P**

* * *

 

One Hour Ago

Felicity took a deep breath as she stepped out of the car after Barry followed by Iris and Wally. Her mother and all three of them told her how great she looked but she still felt nervous.

“Felicity, relax. You look great!” Iris said trying to reassure her.

“I don't know why I am so nervous. I'm just wearing a dress. I've worn dresses before,” Felicity replied with a nervous chuckle.

Wally put his arm around her shoulder, “Look at it this way, you get to make fun of the rest of us when they can't dance.”

She couldn't help but smile. Wally West was her age but since she skipped a grade she would graduate with Barry and Iris.

“Hey, I don't dance that badly,” Barry slapped him against the shoulder.

“Barry, you may be a track star but that's about it...other than being a genius...no offense...I'm sorry,” Felicity babbled, afraid she just insulted her ride to and from the prom.

Barry just smiled, “I get it. Felicity, we are here to have fun. You look great now all we have to do is walk through those doors,” he pointed ahead.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke “Let's do this!”

They walked into the dance, Iris holding Barry's arm and Felicity holding Wally's. Felicity couldn't help but search the crowd. Eventually, she spotted him standing next to Tommy Merlyn and her heart felt like it would fly out her chest when they made eye contact. His eyes glimmered for a second when he saw her. She barely heard Wally tell her they were going to find a spot because her focus was solely on a pair of startling blue eyes that even among the decorations could be seen clearly. She watched his mouth open slightly and he didn't look away until Tommy tapped him. With his eyes turned, Felicity could just look at him. The tux showed the expanse of his broad shoulders, highlighted his height, and if what she spotted were suspenders underneath that jacket, the whole image would take permanent residence in her memory till she succumbed to dementia.

Oliver had to keep himself from gawking. Her never saw Felicity like that. Sure, he thought she was beautiful but he never told her because one, she would never believe him and two, they didn't have that relationship. Felicity hated her hair; she complained about the curl constantly but looking at it how the dark ripples flow past her bare shoulders, he simply can't imagine why because he just wants to touch it. The bright pink of her dress matches her personality. Definitely, something her mother picked out and if he ever gets the chance he may thank her himself because her legs are fantastic.

“Dude what are you looking at?” Tommy asked him trying to follow his line of sight, “Or should I say who? Who is that?” he points.

He says “Felicity” a bit breathier than he expected almost as if her name is a prayer.

“Damn, she's smokin,” he nudges Oliver, “Get it, Smoak is smokin.”

Oliver contained the growl that was forming in his throat at the realization that not only his friend but many other male students had noticed her appearance. He watched as Carter Bowen asked her to dance. He noticed she seemed nervous but she took his hand and walked to the dance floor.

He shook his head to remove the image, “Where's Laurel?”

“Right here Ollie,” Laurel answered followed by Carrie Cutter.

Where Laurel Lance was classic beauty with chocolate colored wavy tresses, legs for days that peaked out of the slit in her long black backless one shoulder gown and perfect makeup, Carrie's attractiveness was in your face with her shiny scarlet hair, smokey eye and vibrant blue low cut sparkly dress. Carrie leaned on Tommy's arm and whispered something in his ear which by the look on his face, he found to be positive thing.

“We're going to get some punch,” Tommy said over the loud music.

Laurel turned towards him, “Ollie, let's dance. I love this song!”

Oliver rolled his eyes, “I don't dance, Laurel.”

She pouted and batted her lashes, “Pretty please. What's the point of coming if we don't dance at least once?”

“Fine, let's go.”

What Laurel failed to realize was that, he purposefully directed them so that he could watch Felicity dancing with Carter Bowen. He never liked Carter. His mother boasts far too much about all his so called academic success so far and how he got a full ride to Harvard and Yale based on his grades rather than his money. But the fact that his hand seems to inch lower and lower to Felicity's ass is making him flat out hate him. Oliver knows he needs to stop but when he sees that Carter is trying to kiss Felicity and she slapped away his hands, he loses it.

“Hey Bowen,” he yells and when Carter looks up, Oliver's fist connects with Carter's nose and the crack could be heard if you were close enough.

“What the hell, Queen?” said the young man holding his nose and trying to hold off the tears.

“She said stop,” Oliver replied.

“What's it matter to you? She's just a nerd!”

Felicity gapes at the whole scene. She can't believe Oliver just punch Carter Bowen in the face and because she told him to stop. Everyone is looking at her and she can't take the attention so she runs out of the ballroom.

“Felicity,” Oliver calls out at a whisper that only those nearby can hear.

“Ollie, what the hell? Why did you do that?” Laurel asked, glaring at him.

“I would do it for anyone. When someone says stop, you stop. I can be a douche but that's a low I won't go.”

Tommy walked over to them with Carrie, “Man, that was epic! I swear I could hear the crunch of his nose across the room.”

“I don't know why Carter even tried with that trash,” Carrie responded.

Oliver saw red. He knew he shouldn't respond so he calmed down.

“Ollie defended someone in need. As a future lawyer, I find that honorable. But it's prom and I want to dance. Carrie, let's see if we can get the DJ to play that new Britney Spears song.

Laurel and Carrie walked away and Oliver went outside for air. He was hoping he would find Felicity but he couldn't find her.

Barry walked up to him, “If you are looking for her, she called a taxi. We offered to leave with her but she didn't want to spoil our night.”

Oliver just nodded, not happy that he didn't get to speak to her but at least he knew where she was. Barry walked back inside and Oliver took out his phone.

* * *

 

Now

Felicity felt her phone vibrate on her bed. She saw Oliver's face light up on the screen but she let it go to voice mail. Once she saw the call ended and she had a new message, Felicity listened to what he said.

_Hey Felicity, it's me, Oliver. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. Carter is such a dick and I didn't want him to keep touching you...umm because you said stop. I just reacted and I'm sorry I messed up your prom. You looked great by the way. If you get this, could you text me. I, uh, just want to know you got home. Bye._

She saved the message and sent him a text.

**F: I'm home.**

Oliver saw the message light up his screen that said Felicity was home and he smiled before replying.

**O: You really did look great.**

She responded.

**F: :)**

Oliver put his phone away and walked back into the prom to be with his friends when his head and heart were with Felicity, who decided the only good things that came out of the night were that Oliver said she looked great and her panda bear nails.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://www.wordpress.com/christinabeggsblog


	5. The Gambit, 2008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got the writing bug today and decided to visit and update this story. It's moved forward 2 years now.

Felicity stared at the pictures she took from her senior prom.  She noticed one person that isn’t in them.  She barely talks to Oliver anymore except for the occasional text messages.  After graduating and going to their respective schools, both of them seemed too busy to really talk.  Felicity started seeing this boy Cooper who didn’t mind that she was a year younger and maybe smarter than him and Oliver proceeded to start at a new prestigious school each semester after getting expelled from the previous one.

As if he knew she was thinking of him, her phone lights up with Oliver’s face and she clicks answer.

“Felicity,” his voice slurred through the phone.

“Oliver.  Are you drunk?”

“Nah…no…okay, maaaybe a little,” he replied, “but I wanted to talk to you.”

“Okay…so talk to me.”

“Laure….laurel wants to move in toget…together.”

“Oh,” Felicity eyebrows jumped into her hairline, “ummm…wow….really?”

“Yep.  I don’t wanna.”

“So don’t,” she said, “I never understood you guys’ relationship anyway…no offense, but you cheated on her constantly in high school.”

“I know…I’m a lousy boyfriend…you deserve a good boyfriend, Flissitee,” he slurred her name.

“Don’t you mean Laurel deserves a good boyfriend?”

“Her too.  My dad hates me.”

“Your dad doesn’t hate you,” she tried to soothe him.

“He wantsss me…to…take ov..over the company,” he said trying to get out the words.

“What do you want to do, Oliver?”

“I don’t wanna do that.”

“So what do you want to do?” she asked again.

“I wanna go back…to school where I talk to you all da time.  I…miss you.”

“I miss you too, Oliver,” she sighed trying not to make a big deal out of him missing her.

“Dad wans me go China on the Gambit this weekend.”

“Why China?”

“Business.  He said ‘enuff is enuff’ or I get cut off.”

“Oh,” she replied not completely surprised by the ultimatum.

“I’d be better with you here.  You make me study,” he chuckled.

“Oliver, you’re smart.  You just don’t try.  Maybe on the trip you can talk to your dad about what you want to do.  Tell him about Laurel…maybe it will help.”

“I don’t know.  I wish you were here.”

“I’m sorry.  I would if I could.”

“Maybe if I bring the jet and…I come pick you up…you can come on trip with me?”

“Oliver…I have finals.”

“Oh…okay,” he sounded sad and discouraged. 

“How about I visit Starling this summer instead of staying here?  When’s the trip over?”

“End of July,” he replied a bit perkier.

“Plenty of time for me to save up for the trip.  Sounds like a plan?”

“Plan.  I bedder go.  You have to go be smart.”

“Okay...hey, Oliver?”

“…yeah?”

“You can get through this.”

“Thanks.  Bye.”

She held the phone until she heard the click that he ended the call.  Her heart ached for him.  Felicity stopped fooling herself that she was happy being just friends with Oliver for a brief moment.  Yes, she was happy with Cooper.  He understood the tech lingo and sex wasn’t terrible but he seemed so angry compared to Oliver.  Oliver probably had no idea how she felt about him that last year in high school.  He made it worthwhile; made sure her head wasn’t stuck in a book the whole time.  She wondered if he would have been different with her as a boyfriend compared to how he was with Laurel.  He always seemed different with her.  Felicity shook off her feelings and decided that she needed to study some more before going to bed.  She fell asleep holding her book and dreamt of Oliver.

* * *

Oliver ended the call with a heavy heart.For some reason when his dad told him he needed to grow up or he would be cut off, he only wanted to talk to Felicity or get drunk.So he did both.He told her about how Laurel wanted to move in together, about his dad, how it was easier when she was there to help him.He told her how he missed her.Oliver wasn’t a complete idiot; he knew his feelings were a little less platonic than they should be for someone he considered one of his closest friends his senior year of high school even though they barely talked the last two years.He remembered the day she told him about Cooper.He still thought it was a stupid name but he had no right to act possessive of her.She wasn’t his girlfriend and they were on completely different sides of the country.He surprised himself when he said she should go with him but part of him was glad she said no because of her finals.Maybe he should listen to her and talk to his dad.He figured this trip might not be so bad now that Felicity said she would come back over the summer.She always lightened up his day when they saw each other.  He made a plan to work harder and get through this trip so he could see his friend in July.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

Felicity looked at her tablet for news about Starling City.  She worked at the local coffee shop to earn money to go back home for a bit during this summer so she could see Oliver after he got back and figured she needed to bulk up on the local news.  What she didn't expect to find was an article about the Queen's Gambit being lost at sea and no sign of Oliver or his father running across every news station and newspaper.  She dropped her tablet which fell to the floor, cracking it's screen as she sunk to her knees and sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. They Found Him, 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been forever since I updated this. This one made me a tad emotional.

5 Years Later

Felicity typed away at the computer in front of her. Two master degrees in computer science and cyber security and she was clearing one of the executive’s machine of the virus that attacked it after downloading something from Pornhub. It was boring and she was overly qualified but after her hacktivist days, she will take boring. She still doesn’t understand how this happens.

_Maybe if I block those sites from the entire system?_

She shook her head in jest.

Suddenly, she noticed a loud amount of noise coming from the direction of the break room. Typically, she went to Big Belly Burger down the street so she was rarely in the room but she hated mysteries and that amount of noise was a mystery.

“What’s going on?” she asked Curtis Holt, one of her co-workers who was equally over qualified to be an IT grunt.

“They found him.”

“Found who?” Felicity said confused.

“Oliver Queen.”

Felicity felt the blood rush up to her ears and she heard nothing else of what Curtis said. She walked to her desk and picked up her things. She left a note for her supervisor letting him know she wasn’t feeling well and was leaving early. After three years of never taking a sick day, Felicity didn’t really care what he thought. There was only one thought in her mind as she walked to her mini.

_Oliver._

* * *

 

“Mrs. Queen, I would tread carefully. Over 20% of his body is covered in scar tissue and there are multiple fractures that never healed properly. The boy who left five years ago may not be the man in there today.”

“Thank you doctor. But that’s my son in there,” Moira Queen replied before walking into the room.

“Oliver?”

Oliver slowly turned around. His mother noticed the difference immediately. His face was more stoic than the happy boy who left on the boat with his father. He was larger, most likely do to necessity. He stood there, eyes softening.

“Mom,” his voice replied soft and unsure.

“Oh my dear boy,” she rushed to him.

She did her best not to notice his flinch but after five years stranded on an island, Moira Queen understood the reaction to the embrace.

“It’s so good to have you back.”

“Where’s Thea?” he asked.

“She’ll be around later with Walter.”

“Walter?”

Moira wondered if she should let Oliver know of her marriage to the company’s CFO and former best friend of Robert Queen but chose not to.

“Walter Steele. He is the CFO of QC and we grew quite close after you and your father went missing. He was your father’s best friend and gave us a semblance of comfort during the time.”

Oliver nodded, choosing not to respond.

Moira wiped away a stray tear, “I’m so sorry I didn’t look harder.”

“Mom, how could you have known that storm would happen or that I would have been on an island in the China sea the last five years,” Oliver said with a level of seriousness.

“But we have you back. That’s all that matters…I think they want to keep you overnight just to make sure you are well enough to be home. Then, we need to have you legally claimed alive.”

His eyebrows furrowed, “You had me declared dead.”

“It was three years ago. Walter suggested it was time that we buried you…but we will fix that so you can come back to the land of the living.”

His mother left and Oliver blew out a sigh of relief. It wasn’t that he wanted her gone but he felt the need to maintain a happy face. But he wasn’t happy. As much as he wanted to see his sister again, and Tommy along with the one person who never left his mind, he didn’t want to be distracted from his mission.

* * *

 

_Five years prior_

_Robert Queen looked at his son, slowly dehydrating on the life raft after the Gambit sank. He knew the food and water they rationed would not be enough for both to survive and he had his gun in hand. Robert never got the chance to tell Oliver the real reason he was going to China._

_Robert nudged Oliver awake, “Oliver, wake up. Come on, son. You need to wake up."_

_Groggily opening his eyes, “Dad?”_

_“I’m so sorry, Oliver. I meant to tell you when we got there. I need you to right my wrongs, son. I need you to be a better man than me,” he said before handing Oliver a leather journal._

_“What are you talking about, dad?”_

_“I’m so sorry,” he placed the gun to his head. “_

_No dad,” Oliver shouted._

* * *

A knock at the door drew him out of his memories. He glanced at the door assuming it was the nurse or doctor for if it was his sister; she would have rushed right through. But in walked a vision that he never thought he would see again. She was different, hair a golden halo wrapped in a ponytail, dark glasses framed her face and gone were the goth clothes replaced by a pencil skirt that he knew shaped her rear end perfectly. He nearly broke down and cried.

_Felicity._

* * *

_Four years ago_

_“Who’s that, kid?” Slade asked._

_“Her name’s Felicity,” Oliver said looking at a picture she never knew he took._

_“Not who I expected you to moon over.”_

_“She was unlike anyone I ever knew.”_

_“Was she your girl?”_

_“She’ll always be my girl.”_

* * *

She stood there looking at the man she never told she loved him. Felicity tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. The empty void his disappearance left suddenly aching for fear that this was a cruel dream.

“Is it really you?” she couldn’t stop the sob.

He nodded.

“You’re not a dream?”

“Unless I’m dreaming,” he replied.

She ran to him. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tight. Both had tears flowing down their faces. For the first time in five years, both felt like they were where they needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Happy readers make happy writers :)


	7. Everything about you just became clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So halfway through this I decided to change it. It will be shorter than originally planned but the idea behind this is that Donna knew they were made for each other all along.

“Really because these look like bullet holes?” Felicity said.

Oliver watched as Felicity tilted her head.  She always did know when he was covering something up but he needed her help.

“Anything you can get off of it would be helpful,” he nodded.

“Okay,” she said and took out a tool kit.

He watched as she took the ruined computer piece by piece and explained to him what was on it.  Turns out the owner of the computer wasn’t Floyd Lawton but Warren Patel, a potential buyer at the Exchange Building auction.  She told him that his family would be there.  It was then that Oliver knew that he would have to be both the Hood and Oliver Queen that night.

“Thanks, Felicity,” he grinned.

“You know, I really don’t want to get in between some Shakespearean drama.”

Oliver stood confused, “Huh?”

“You know Walter marrying your mom, _Hamlet_?”

With a chuckle, he responded, “I didn’t study Shakespeare at any of the colleges I went to.”

“Right,” Felicity smiled at him and watched him walk away.

* * *

Oliver visited Felicity often with various tasks that she couldn’t quite figure out.  Mysteries bugged her; they needed to be solved.  But she had other things to think about besides Oliver.  Her boss Walter was missing and she worried it had something to do with the requests to look into his wife’s business with Tempest and the journal with invisible ink he gave her.   So, Felicity put Oliver to the back of her mind as she walked to her car.  When she sat in her car, she noticed shifting and couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her mouth as she reached for the pepper spray in her purse.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Felicity,” a rough voice spoke.

“How do you know my name?”

He lifted the hood to show his face, “Because you know mine.”

“Wow, everything just became so clear…wait, are you bleeding?  Oh my god, you’re bleeding,” she said frantically.

“Take me to the old factory in the Glades,” Oliver croaked.

“You need a hospital, Oliver,” she replied as she put her car into gear.

“Please, Felicity, promise me you’ll take me to the factory.”

“Fine…I’m never going to get those blood stains out,” she mumbled to herself.

Oliver couldn’t help the small laugh that left his mouth before he passed out from blood loss.

* * *

“How’d you fix that?” John Diggle asked after saving Oliver’s life as he flatlined.

“I built my first computer when I was seven.  Wires are wires.”

Felicity walked over to the computers.

“Gah, this set up is from the 80s and not the good part like legwarmers and Madonna!”

John laughed as she unplugged various cords, “So why did he come to you?  I mean I knew he trusted you for some reason or he wouldn’t have laid those ridiculous lies,” he asked her.

She paused for a moment, “I moved to Starling when I was around sixteen.  I didn’t know anyone and I was some poor kid from Vegas who was really smart.  Oliver helped me find my place here.  There was always something about him that made him easy to be myself.  It didn’t matter if I was a nerd who knew more about Dr. Who and technology than I did about celebrities and beauty products.”

“You were in love with him?” he asked.

Felicity nodded, “I thought I was.  But this,  I don’t recognize this.  He’s a murderer John.  How could you sign up for this?”

John sat down on the chair opposite her near Oliver, “When I was in the army, I learned it wasn’t always black and white.  We were hired to protect some not so good people and because of it, I wondered if I was a good person at all because I had killed to protect this person who simply because he was willing to help the US we had to ignore the child slavery charges and many other things we knew he did.  Oliver is fighting a war and he’s done some not so good things to the people who have destroyed the lives of this city.  Does that make him bad too?”

“Felicity,” both John and Felicity turned as Oliver coughed.

He tried to sit up and she immediately rushed to his side, “Hey, slow down.”

“I guess I didn’t die.  Cool.”

“Yeah…cool.  How did you get shot?”

“Funny story…umm…my mother shot me when I confronted her about the journal you showed me the other day.”

“The journal?”

Oliver glanced at John and he picked up the worn leather journal, “It matches the journal my father gave me before he shot himself.  He told me to right his wrongs.”

“Wait…I thought he died when the boat sank.”

Oliver shook his head.

“Oh…Oliver,” Felicity felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

“I’m going to go if you don’t need me anymore,” John spoke up as he watched the two of them.

“Thank you Dig,” Oliver said as his partner waved before walking up the stairs.

“So…tell me about this journal.”

"Does this mean you're in?  I mean, you're kind of already an honorary member," he said, a tinge of hope in his voice.

"You have to promise me that you will try not to kill anymore.  I can't be a part of the killing."

"I only kill if I need to."

"Maybe we can find another way together?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. 2018-I Knew it All Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short. I'll be honest I feel out of love with this story idea. Not sure why but I think I liked my other ideas better so it got nothing. This finishes up the story. Thanks for reading!

Barry and Iris stood in front of John next to Oliver and Felicity when she blurted it out.

“Will you marry me?” Felicity nearly slapped her mouth shut.

“What?”

“I mean I don’t want to take over your wedding but after everything,  I don’t think there will ever be the perfect moment when we don’t have aliens or mirakuru amped villains or injuries so we can have a simple moment to ourselves and I love you, Oliver Queen and I don’t want to spend another moment not being your wife.”

“Yes,” he answered.

“Iris, Barry do you mind.”

“No, go ahead,” Barry responded not noticing the side eye Iris shifted his way.

“John, would you marry us too?”

He scoffed, “Are you kidding?  I’ve been waiting six years.”

* * *

 

“Finally!” Donna shouted.

Noah Kuttler poked his head out of the kitchen.  Over the last few years, Donna decided to let him back into her and Felicity’s lives.

“What is it?”

“Felicity just sent me a text.  Turns out she asked Oliver to marry her in Central City and had John Diggle marry them.”

“And she told you that through text.”

“I know and she didn’t even have a rabbi.  But I am going to call her and plan a reception to celebrate.  She will not get away with not celebrating.”

* * *

 

Six years after Oliver was found on Lian Yu, multiple homicidal maniacs, crazy ex-girlfriends, assassins, one broken engagement, an excessive amount of injuries, magical amulets and more than a few moments she wanted to slap Oliver for being a stubborn defeatist, Felicity watched her husband standing talking to his family while she walked into the room, both arms wrapped around the arms of her parents.  She couldn’t but smile as his eyes lit up when he saw her.  After being berated by her mother and sister-in-law, Felicity and Oliver turned over the planning of the reception to them and watched as the simple event for closest friends and family became a fifty plus banquet with gold and pink everywhere.  But Felicity didn’t care as she couldn’t wait to be alone with her husband.

“So Mr. Queen, where are we going on our honeymoon?” she asked as they glided on the floor.

“Aruba.”

“Ooo.”

Little did they know, their honeymoon would be postponed but for the moment they stared into each other’s eyes blissfully happy for this moment.  As they danced, Donna swayed to the music with Noah.

“I knew it from the beginning.”


End file.
